The present invention relates to a rescue device, and, more particularly, to a tip mountable to a hydraulically operated ram used for extricating trapped occupants from damaged vehicles and the like.
Hydraulically operated rescue tools are well known, and are widely used by fire, police, rescue and military personnel for effecting extrications in various emergency situations. Tools of this type are available in a variety of designs, each functioning in a manner suited to meet a particular demand. Such hydraulic tools include, for example, spreaders, cutters and extension rams, which together provide the user with a significant degree of functional versatility.
Of these tools, rams are generally adapted to situations requiring a pushing, pulling or shoring operation. The hydraulically operated ram comprises a piston/cylinder combination which permits forceful extension of an overall length thereof by introduction of a hydraulic fluid from a pressurized source. During use directed to a pushing operation, the ram is interposed in the space between opposed structures to be separated, with tips located at axial ends of the ram in respective contact therewith. When hydraulically induced displacement force is applied, which may be as high as 15,000 lbs., axial extension of the ram widens the distance between the opposed structures contacted by the ram tips, which yield to the applied force. Tips standard to most rams for engaging the structure to be worked upon generally consist of a block-like structure presenting a planar contact surface arranged perpendicular to the extension axis of the ram textured with a series of raised serrations, designed to bite into the structural material brought into contact therewith, and provided to discourage slippage during application of pressure.
The overall dimensions of the rescue device can influence effective operation of the tool, since the distance between the opposed structures to be moved apart varies with the particular application. Furthermore, many of the situations encountered by a rescue worker involve confined areas, and therefore overall length of the ram must often be minimized to permit its accommodation in the work space. In addition, the structures to be moved apart are often of different widths and cross-sectional shapes, and therefore the tip structure provided at the ends of the rams must be properly configured to correspond to the structure with which they are brought into contact in order to assure positive engagement therebetween for safe and effective operation when hydraulically induced force is applied. For example, when extricating an accident victim from a damaged vehicle, it may be necessary to move apart door jams or window frames. Additionally, such situations may further require upward displacement of a steering column damaged in a collision in order to free a trapped driver who is perhaps injured and in need of immediate medical care. The respective cross-sectional size and shape of the door jam, window frame and steering wheel, are quite different from one another, and their spacing from opposed structure may demand a compact ram for one or more of the applications.
In an attempt to meet these requirements and guidelines, extension rams have heretofore been commercially available in a variety of different lengths. The rescue or emergency worker equipped with several rams can therefore select the one best suited to the task at hand. Adapter tips are also available which are receivable at opposed ends of the ram, variously configured to supplement standard tips when mounted thereto in overlying engagement.
Selection and substitution of the variously sized rams and tips during an extrication provides a reasonable degree of versatility, and does not seriously jeopardize the success of the freeing operation in situations where the worker is not operating under a significant time constraint. Often, however, use of such emergency equipment is directed to applications in which the person to be freed is injured, sometimes severely, and the time required to complete the rescue operation is therefore an important consideration. In addition, a dangerous condition may be present, such as an imminent fire or explosion hazard, and the time required for extrication must be minimized for safety of the victim and rescuer alike. Such time sensitive scenarios do not always afford the luxury of engaging in the potentially time consuming task of multiple ram substitutions and/or removal and remounting of adapter tips.
Furthermore, although variously designed adapter tips are currently available in a variety of configurations, the designs do not adequately insure against accidental disengagement from the work structure during application of pressure, creating a potential hazard to both the worker and occupant.
A ram design which would minimize the required number of tool substitutions during an extrication operation, and in which the likelihood of accidental disengagement from a work structure were reduced, would therefore be highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tip mountable to an extension ram which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ram tip which permits versatile engagement with work structures presenting various sizes and cross-sectional shapes in a manner inhibiting accidental disengagement therefrom during application of extension force.